NPL
Nonpartisan League There is still a North Dakota. You won't see it on any map, most of it is the Upper Yankton, and the eastern Tetowan in the Oceti Sakowin, with a thin strip that is the Red River Disputed Military Zone. North Dakota no longer holds any territory and it exists in no nation, but if a state is an idea, and not just lines on a map, then there is still a North Dakota. And the most recent incarnation of the NPL is the idea of North Dakota in exile. *'Headquarters: '''Main party headquarters are at 3003 32nd Ave S #6, Fargo , RRDMZ 58103. Regional offices for the New Trail Society are at the Mato-Tope Center 1902 East Divide Ave Ituhtaáwe, Upper Yankton CF, Oceti Sakowin , 58501, which they share with the Way of the Untethered Goat, and the Farmer-Labor Party's headquarters are at 1270 Neilson Ave SE, Bemidji, MN UCAS 56601. *'Leadership: 'Party co-Chairs are currently Rosa Liechtenstein of Fargo and Wilson Two Wolves of Ituhtaáwe. *'Platform: 'While the individual planks of the platform vary depending on which country it is operating in, the basic tenets of NPL Parties remain the same, centered around the re-establishment of public institutions which can operate for the good of the whole people and not just a select group of shareholders and which would be subject to more open and public oversight. Related to these issues are the support of local economic self-sufficiency, the re-opening of public spaces, a general call for greater democratic participation (a particular hot button issue in the non-democratic Oceti Sakowin) and an emphasis on an independent media. Currently one of the major debates within the party is over what the solution for the current lack of political representation in the Zone, divided between Reunionists (who advocate integrating the Zone into either the UCAS or the Oceti Sakowin) and the Independents (derisively called the 'Nonpartisan Nation' by Reunionists), who advocate the Zone becoming its own small nation. *'Structure: 'The Nonpartisan League is true League, an alliance of similar grassroots parties in the UCAS and the Oceti Sakowin. On the Sioux side of the border, they liaison with the New Trail Society, a Akichita society founded for political advocacy, focused largely on greater democratic representation within the Oceti Sakowin, which sponsors the Untethered Goat Society (which has found the most traction with the Free Wašícu movements in the north and west) and their primary partner in the UCAS is the Farmer-Labor Party of Minnesota. The main organizing Committee of the League meets in Fargo, which is ironic given the Zone is run by martial law (although the NPL view is that it is where they are needed most). There is also the tenuous connection, never quite proven by BlockSec , between the NPL and its more militant cousin, the outlaw journalists of the Prairie Public Underground . The cross-over, they claim, between known PPU operatives and members of the radical edges of the NPL, is purely coincidental. *'Activities: 'In the Oceti Sakowin and UCAS, member parties of the Nonpartisan League advocate for their policies through civic outreach, volunteering for charitable causes, setting up small-scale community organizations for support of the needy, but mostly through involvement in local government, the NPL strategy to try and influence policy from the bottom up, through popular movements and grassroots movements. In the Zone, with no direct access to political power, they have redoubled their support to local institutions and organizing protests and setting up mutual aid societies. Needless to say, NPL members spend a lot of time in and out of the Group 's jail pylon in the Block and the Cass County Courthouse . In the greater scheme of things, its a pretty minor player, even locally, except for those individuals that it does manage to help, to whom its impact is vital. *'History: ''' The first Nonpartisan League was founded in 1915 as a socialist farmer's party in North Dakota, providing congressmen and founding many of the public institutions that would define the state for a century and more, especially the publicly owned Bank of North Dakota. They were a major player in North Dakota politics until they joined with the Democratic Party in 1944. There were several attempted revivals in the next hundred or so years, but it was only in the 2040's when the privatization of formerly public institutions had pretty much finished, and the resulting decrease in standards of living had prompted formation of new labor movements in the upper midwest (such as the famous '2-4-2' movement to get pay for Trolls equal to the amount of work they were actually doing), when the NPL broke away from the failing Democratic Party, gaining steam in rural areas in North Dakota and western Minnesota. It was something of the best kept secret in the North until the mid 2060's, kept off of Matrix and media coverage, known only by word of mouth. In the early 2060's the NPL provided a counter to the growing North Star movement in northern Minnesota, which was drifting closer and closer to the growing New Revolution, who's libertarian and aggressively nationalistic tendencies alienated the solidarity-focused NPL. Their organizing against the North Star in the Red River Valley made the national news. Unfortunately it was the making of the NPL on the national scale and it was the end of the party as it had been. With the ceding of the remainder of North Dakota to the Oceti Sakowin, the NPL was forced to flee into the Zone, working in the Oceti Sakowin through their partners there. Since then it has been part political party, part peaceful resistance movement. Return to: Politics Category:Politics